A Twisted View
by SwiftBreeze10347
Summary: In Virals, we are told of a story from Tory Brennan's perspective. But, what if it was twisted? What if it was told from Madison Dunkle's perspective? Answers and interpretations can be very different to different people. [Rated T for: Language]
1. The Confrontation

The walls of the Bolton Prep were sparkling white, as always. The windows streamed in dull summer light. The tiled floors were polished and shining just as bright as the sun outside. Many of the boys stared as we walked down the hall. Boys. Always gawk and gasp when they see a girl. I mentally rolled my eyes. Most of these boys were idiots anyway. Then of course, it wasn't exclusive to just boys, as I noticed Courtney waving to one of those boys, and then running in to the nearby water fountain. For a captain of a cheerleading squad, she wasn't very smart. If you were to look at every high school movie in existence, Courtney would fit right in. The girl sported blonde hair, blue eyes and an ever-cheery smile. Modelling would definitely on the menu for a job career if she wasn't rolling in dough already. Her dad, Mr. Hold was the CEO of "Terria Corporations" which owned a lot of pets objects. Courtney had, like, seventeen pets! I was kind of jealous, and always enjoyed going to her house with all the animals.

Ashley was on my left. She was the exact opposite. Her jet black hair and dark brown eyes were enough for any good boy to go bad. Her intelligence was quick as a whip, but didn't really care about grades. Her mother was a college professor and got a good paycheck. Ashley would probably become a lawyer or something.

Then there was me. I like to consider myself a middle of the two. I'm pretty smart, and, according to school yearbooks, the "prettiest girl in school." My peers' words. Not mine.

First day of schools are all about impressions. I was wearing the latest, naturally. A lovely white blouse with a pink cardigan and designer jeans. I was also wearing my lovely diamond necklace, with pink outer metals. I'm a pink fanatic, if you couldn't already tell.

Ashley tugged on my sleeves, and I turned to see her face. It had a wicked grin.

"Look it, there, Madison." She gestured towards a couple of boys and a girl. I recognized the three boys: Hi, Shelton, and Ben. They were the kids from Morris Island. Morris Island was an island a little ways from Charleston. The people who lived there were scientists from LIRI: Loggerhead Island Research Institute. It was a privately owned facility and was based off wild-life. Morris is kind of abandoned, and the only reason these four were here is because they had a trust fund from the institute.

I'll be honest, I was a bit envious. Not by much though. They had that fabulous island to hide and run free. Of course, I didn't say anything to the other girls. Could you imagine? They'd freak out. Dirt and any muck from those sandy beaches was outlawed in my trio. Just like green, unless it was a design.

My brown eyes shifted to the girl who stood with them, laughing. I snickered. Another Morris Islander? Jeez, wonder what was her deal. I glanced at Ashley, and she seemed to be thinking the same thing. That's what I loved about my girls. They thought just like me. I pulled my hair out of my way, and glanced to Courtney. She was twirling her blonde hair and waving to a passing boy, who swooned and nearly fainted. I snapped my fingers. Her attention shifted, and she quickly caught on to the situation. Sometimes I wonder how that girl even learned to breathe.

I lead my trio of besties towards them, pasting a fake smile on my face. It was my best card. If I weren't so wealthy, I'd probably become an actress.

Some might say it's wrong to stay fake, but I need to give those kids a welcome. Hi, Shelton and Ben weren't the greatest friends on my list. First of all, they didn't belong. Yeah, they were smart, but they didn't deserve to be here. Second, Hi and Shelton both used to tease us three, starting the nickname "Tripod". Courtney thought it was pretty clever at the time.

I pulled my hair behind my ear, and smiled, looking at the four Morris Islanders. Hi and Shelton shrank back, tugging the new girl back as well.

"Well, heya! I'm Madison. This is Ashley and Courtney. You new to the school?" I asked, my voice as sweet as a flower.

I was returned with two glares from the two boys. Hi, with his silly orange T-shirt leaned to the red-head, whispered something. The teenager's look went from curious to skeptical. It was obvious Hi was spreading rumors, like he always was.

The girl's green eyes stared for a moment, and then she grinned, clearly still suspicious. "I'm Tory, Tory Brennan." She stated, her voice articulate. "I am indeed new. I'm a freshman, actually…" Tory's words trailed off, not trusting anything.

Ashley was the next to walk up to the plate. "So, you're from Morris Island?" Her eyes were full of teasing. She was usually the first to have a clever comeback. Tory responded with a cautious nod. "Obviously. You wouldn't hang out with these two voluntarily. They spread rumors and lies." Her sneering grin grew a crack wider, as the two boys started to protest at once.

"We are not liars!"

"You're the ones who're always teasing!"

I rolled my eyes. Just more lies from those boys' mouth. Ashley hushed them both by holding her hand up. The two sophomores were clearly seething with anger.

Courtney was the last one to talk. "Hey! You're a freshman? Cute! Did you get Mr. Dasti? He's super fun and nice!" Ditzy as ever, she let out her little giggle. Ben, the boy on the other side of Tory started to scoff silently.

The new girl shook her head. "I actually have Mrs. Marsh next. First period."

This got my attention. Mrs. Marsh?

Ashley's voice seemed as shocked as I was. "You have Mrs. Marsh? But she's a sophomore teacher!"

It was Tory's turn to have a smirk on her face. "Oh. Did I forget to tell you? I skipped a grade. Technically, I'm supposed to be a freshman, but I'm taking sophomore class." Her green eyes showed confidence.

Courtney clapped, clearly oblivious. "That's awesome! Madison has Mrs. Marsh first period too. You guys can be buddies!" I wanted to slap her, right then and there. Courtney may be fun to hang around with, but sometimes you just want to bash her head in to a rock.

I forced myself to stay grinning politely. "That's great." I stated. A class with a Boat Kid?! I wouldn't be able to survive this school year. Tory seemed just as uncomfortable. No doubt with those two boys around her that she had heard the countless stories.

Madison has fake eyelashes.

She pays to have plastic surgery.

Madison is heartless and fakes her problems.

She bribes the headmaster to get her into the school.

My heart pulled away at all these lies. All started by those two boys who weren't even supposed to be here. Bolton Prep was a prestigious school for rich kids; not little Trust-fund babies!

Hi turned down, whispering again. Tory's throat tightened with her eyebrows slowly shifting downwards. More lies!

"How many lies are you going to tell?!" I shouted. My hands reached my mouth one moment too late. Shelton and Hi backed up, a bit startled. Tory's green eyes widened in surprise.

I have only lost my composure once during a break up with my ex-boyfriend Tyler Whyca. We had been dating for three years in middle school, and he broke up with my freshman year. I cried during school, and almost clawed him. The whole school had seen during lunch. That's when Shelton and Hi had began to spread the harsh lies.


	2. The Aftermath

The first day of school was absolute torture. This Tory girl was in all of my classes, giggling, smiling and doing well! She was so smart that most of the teachers knew her name by the first five minutes.

Things got even worse in seventh period. A girl named Hannah Wythe and Jason, one of the hottest boys in school, also her boyfriend had been selected for a "Beginning Project" as well as Tory.

Luckily, I knew Mrs. Davis quite well, and got to hang with my two besties for the project. They seemed to share my seething anger, Courtney twirling her hair and pulling it and Ashley plain-out glaring. I was erasing my paper too hard. Two rips so far… Three.

My shoes slightly squeaked as I got up to go get another piece of loose-leaf paper. I glanced at Tory through my blonde hair. What was it that made her tick? Why was she different that I lost it in front of a confrontation?

So many questions bubbled in my head that I nearly ran into the brown science desk in front of me. My cheeks grew to a slight red as I flashed a smile at Mrs. Davis and scurried towards the paper, grabbing another piece and heading back.

Jason glanced over, meeting my scowl. I suddenly starred, the awkward levels slowly growing up and up and up. Jason was one handsome kid. With sparkling blue eyes, and stunning blonde hair, he could pass for a nordic god. What was that guy called again? Handsules? My mind was scrambling, but enough to register that Jason had given me a "What was that?" look with a smirk and glanced back down at his paper, chuckling a bit.

I covered my face with my hand and quickly moved back to my table, practically slamming my head on the marble table. The two girls glanced down at me.

"Hey Maddie, don't feel so down! You have to be more P-O-S-I-T-I-V-E!" Courtney stated encouragingly, clapping her hands as she completed some cheerleader movements. She may not have much of a brain, but she did have good memory for all those routines.

Ashley nodded in agreement. "You can't be the most popular, pretty, awesome, fabulous girl in school if you're sitting her moping in shame from being knocked down by some boat-kid." The black-haired girl grinned, her dimples showing in both cheeks.  
I sat there, down laying my head down. Sure, I wanted to get up and be more positive. But, then again… I really didn't. I was down in a slump, and though most other students wouldn't recognize it, I'd be in that slump for the rest of the day.


	3. Out Of Control

It was a couple months after where everything went spiraling out of control. Well, I suppose you could say it started from the very beginning, but that next couple months is when everything really turned to chaos.

Jason Taylor. He was the main reason, the middle of the chaos, the dis to the cord. I had a small crush on him, to put it simply. Okay, maybe it was more "pretend you like everything he likes and follow him around constantly" crush. Yeah, I guess you would probably classify it as that type of crush.

Jason Taylor was the crush of all girls with a heart and a head in High School. There wasn't one day a girl wouldn't swoon at the sight of him. I was one of those girls. Just because I'm popular and pretty doesn't mean I don't have a heart!

It was a couple months after meeting this "Tory" girl. Apparently, she and the boys got caught by the police snooping around Loggerhead Island. And maybe there was a little rumor going around that Tory found a human skull. I had to get back at her for taking my man! Jason Taylor had been swooning ather. He was coming by her locker, meeting up at lunch, and even challenging one of her friends to prove how strong he was. Jason won, obviously.

My girls and I were on a new video chat program that was spreading through the school. It allowed texts, locations, and videochat. Ashley was sitting on her bed, a dark shade of blue and above her head lay a certificate for a Spelling Bee. Courtney was wearing a pink pajama shirt that had a jar of cookies on it. Adorable! I wore my outfit from school still, blue tank-top and a flowing white sweater. Top of the line too.

Courtney was first to speak, combing her blonde hair over and over. "So, I heard from Cameron, who heard from Ella, who heard from Gerald, who heard from Tabitha, who heard from Julia, who heard from Nicholas that Tory has been talking with Jason. What's up with that? Seriously, that's your boy, Maddie! Go teach that girl a lesson." The blonde tugged hard on her hair, flipping out of camera momentarily with a clang and a cuss. I rolled my eyes.

Ashley nodded in agreement. She was wiping off some mascara. "Seriously, why aren't you? You know you'll have everyone on your side in a heartbeat." A sly smile slowly spread across her face. "And you can do the party Jas is throwing!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

I nodded from my own couch. I had been watching "The Kardashians", but my attention was more towards the call. "Yeah. Yeah! I should go up to this girl and show that she does not steal a man from under Madison Dunkle's feet. You hear me Tory?!" I shouted, before a call from upstairs came down telling me to shut up.

Courtney had flung back into the call. "Sure. I'll text him now." Ding. Click. Click. Click. Beep. "Done. Got him down pat and a 'Go 'Head". No matter her flaws, the blonde always had a way of getting us in places where we were needed.

"This Friday, right?" Ashley asked to confirm. Courtney nodded.

"Cancel the movies girls. We're going out to party and get back my man." I said, as I stood up. Unfortunately, I knocked over the coffee table and another shout came from upstairs. "Sorry Mom!" I shouted back, leaning back on my couch in a slouch.


	4. The Attack

Friday. The day of truth. Jason's party. Time to smash that Tory girl's head in!

The party took place at the Charleston Country Club near the northern tip of James Island across from downtown. It's usually filled with old lady events, but Jason managed to get his parents to rent out the place. Courtney, Ashley and I were all dressed quite nicely for the party, but it was battle time. I wanted to get this Tory girl dealt with. We came in a bit early, and gathered in the bathroom to sort out game plan.

"Okay. Courtney, Ashley you're gonna be backups. If she starts to fight back," -I flicked my hair instinctively- "like she stands a chance, swoop in and back me up." I glanced to Courtney. "And no distractions this time!" I said, as her eyes darted back from the mirror where she had been reapplying lipstick. She gave a little giggle, holding it behind her back. I sighed, chuckling a bit to myself.

"You got it, Maddy." Ashley said, giving a sneer. "We're gonna totally humiliate that girl. For Jason!"

Courtney and I joined in the cheer. "For Jason!"

At last, we walked out, noticing Jason walk away to help some Southern lady. Tory had been glancing around, before starting to converse with some lower students. I glanced towards my girls, and walked around, tagging slightly behind Tory.

"She'll be sorry this time. Someone has to teach her not to mess with him." I whispered, getting prepared for the strike.

"Now." Ashley urged. "Jason's gone inside." Courtney pushed me a bit, making my dress flow. Nearly tripped! I tossed her a glare and she just shrugged, acting innocent.

Now, it was my territory. My fight. My prey.

"Boat girl." I called, a bit of a sing-song chime at the edge. Tory didn't move. "Boat. Girl." I said again, making it more prominent. My voice was loud. People needed to know not to mess with my Jason. Suddenly, my stomach started fluttering. What if Jason came back? What if Tory _did_ fight back! What if... No! No time now. Keep going. You made it this far. My face turned to an innocent, puzzled look, hiding my nervousness. "I thought we made it clear you weren't welcome here?" I asked her.

The background noise started to stop as people watched. Crowds made a bit of a loop. They were excited. They knew stuff was about to go down.

Courtney came forward, following my orders from before, except just mimicking. "You shouldn't be here."

Ashley shuffled behind me to, and I could almost hear her sly grin in her voice. "Nope. This isn't for you."

Tory turned around, sunglasses on. Peculiar, to say the least. Something was up. "It's a free country." She said, her voice a tad shaky. I could hear it.

I giggled at her failure of a retort. "Actually, it's not. It's quite pricey. But I imagine you wise that were true, since you can't afford places like this." The crowd seemed to like this as a couple of snickers could be heard. Ashley was right; everyone was on my side. My nervousness started to churn again. But if Tory fought back, would they swap sides? I stayed in my act, hoping nobody could see my slightly shaking hand. I tried to get on offense again. "You're out of your depth, Tory. And not just here. Bolton Prep is far too prestigious to accept riffraff out of misguided pity."

Tory's cheeks were slightly red under all those stupid freckles. "Pity?"

Ashley backed me up this time, letting out a laugh. "Everyone know you can't afford the tuition. They only let your pathetic group attend because some lame administrator needed a good deed for PR."

I nodded, putting on a distressed look. "But we're the ones who suffer. Deserving students, forced to share classrooms with a band of island hicks." My voice got mean. Meaner than I thought. "It's a wonder we learn anything at all."

Suddenly, Tory caught me off guard. "I'm not deserving?" She rolled her eyes, as my jaw tightened instinctively. "Last I checked, I outscored you in every class we shared. You know, the sophomore courses I took as a freshman?" My eyes widened. She didn't! I smirked, trying to hide my anxiety. She keep going. "Unlike you, I bust my ass every day. That's why I'm a Bolton Scholar and you're not. We'll both be taking the AP schedule next year. If you ask nicely, maybe I'll agree to tutor you."

Tutor?! How dare she! I don't need tutoring. She needed tutoring! She needed to learn not to steal people's guys. She needed to learn not to mess with Madison Dunkle!

She gave a curious, kind expression. "You were accepted into the AP program, right? I know you applied." What?! She-She couldn't have known. I tried out for the AP program, but I wasn't accepted. She-She...

"You don't know anything."

"Wow." Tory shook her head, seeming to know something we didn't. "Awkward. That's not going to help those college applications. But maybe your parents' money can buy you in somewhere." The crowd snickered. My fears. Those kids didn't care about me! They only followed who was winning. I tried to get back in the front, but she cut me off. "Honestly, it's pathetic how you continually follow me around. Don't you have anything else to do? Get a freaking hobby." The snickers grew louder. I tried to subtly shuffle.

Ashley couldn't stand it, and stepped forward. "We do not follow you," She snapped. "You're a loser!"

Tory just shrugged. "Could've fooled me. Everywhere I go, you guys trail along like lost puppies. When I look out my bedroom window, I expect to see you three rooting through my trash."

Courtney was shocked, walking forward. "Hold on!" She shouted. "You can't talk to us like this!"

That boat-girl was non-stop! "I'm sorry, are my words too big for you? Need make more simple?"

Laughter grew in the crowd. My cheeks were scarlet, I could feel them burning. She couldn't talk to us like this! This Morris Islander had no right. She-She...

"You're a nobody! Not one person here wants to see your face again." I tried to grab the upper hand. Nope.

"Don't worry about me, Maddy. I'll be fine. If people dislike me for no reason, that's their problem."

Ashley leaned forward, sensing my discomfort. This boat-girl was stupid. A nobody. This battle wasn't over. It wasn't tied just yet. The black-haired girl whispered in my ear. "She's making you look stupid. And Jason's coming back." Oh no. Oh no no no! This wasn't happening. It wasn't supposed to be like this!

I licked my dry lips, trying to think of something to get back at her. It was like she knew what I was thinking. "Yes? Some final witty comment before you run along?"

I struggled for words. "You're the one who needs..." Panic mode. "witty comments. Bitch."

Tory didn't seem impressed, nodding sarcastically if that was possible. "Brilliant. Well played."

The laughter around me started to roar. My heart was racing. Shut down. Panic mode. My head was spinning! I ran past everyone, shoving to get through. Ashley and Courtney backed me up, shuffling people to move. The girls protected me as I shook my head. "What went wrong?" I asked, my voice full of worry.

Courtney shrugged, while Ashley had a suspicious look on her face. "She knows something. She's... off. C'mon. Let's figure it out. She had no right!" Yeah. "We'll go catch her and see what's really up." Ashley dragged us towards the bathroom, following Tory.


End file.
